Sooner or Later
by wenweifisherx3
Summary: My friend Amanda really inspired the title of this story with a comment on my facebook Valentines status. Anyways, the gist of the story is that Nita doesn't believe in love. One-Shot. Will be NK


A/n:

This came to me when I was picking out something to wear for the Chinese New year. And besides, it's Valentines Day. And this is pretty much how I feel about it. Except possibly the end. The character who most mirrors me is going to be a pretty important character in my other fic. Her name is Alecia. So read it.

Sorry the formatting on pretty much all of my stories are sketchy. My computer is old and doesn't do shit.

Read and review! Not like I can write anyway…

Disclaimer:

Nope.. Still don't own. Shame. Young Wizards and its amazing characters belong to the wonderful Diane Duane and I am writing this story even if she might be slightly opposed against fanfiction. Oh well.

-Wenwei

"Nita! Nita!"

Nita sighed, after the tenth time her sister called her name. It was a Sunday and she really wanted to sleep after the wizardry she had to work last night.

The girl doing all the yelling came storming in to her room.

"I need your help."

She frowned. Since when does Dairine need 'my help'?

"Whatcha need?" She asked sleepily, scrubbing at her eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock. "It's freaking 8:30 in the morning! This better be important." Nita grumbled slightly. Dairine had an annoying habit of disturbing Nita about Roshaun – the humanoid she was currently involved with.

"Umm, Roshaun's family wants me to have dinner with them and I have absolutely nothing to wear!"

Nita rolled her eyes. Was Dairine really asking her, of all people for fashion advice?

"Dair, why don't you call Carmela?" She suggested, yawning.

Dairine gave her a look that plainly told Nita that she must be out of her mind for suggesting the worst idea ever.

"I can't. She's already giving me enough grief about it."

Nita snickered.

"She does have a point though. Carmela is probably your best option if you need fashion advice."

"Can I at least look through your closet?" Dairine pleaded.

"Knock yourself out."

Dairine went straight through Nita's messy closet, discarding old jeans, the black skirt, and every other item of clothing she owned. She considered the long flowy black strapless dress Nita had worn to their mother's funeral, and rejected that with a pained expression.

"Neets, you should get out more."

"Coming from someone who still unfortunately is in love with Starwars."

"Umm, I have a date tonight." Dairine retorted. "You could have one too. Ask Kit to do something."

"We are hanging out."

Dairine gave her an incredulous look. "You know what I mean."

Nita rolled her eyes again.

"Tell me why you repeatedly keep implying what is not true?" She asked disdainfully.

"Because, he's crazy about you, but you don't even believe in love. You'd sooo run, we all know it."

"You thought love was just a scam at one point."

Dairine smiled. Nita was slightly astonished that her entire face lit up.

"Yeah, but I've come around." She said, her voice softening and winking suggestively.

Nita gagged.

"I really didn't need to know the details about my younger sister's love life."

Dairine laughed heartily.

"Sorry. You're the one to talk though. You'll just have your random liaisons. For example, Ronan?"

"You're going to have to do better than that. I was young and naïve."

"You were a year younger than you are presently." Dairine pointed out.

"Either way. Dair, I really don't want to talk about this. Kit and I are just going to grab icecream and then crash at his place. 'Mela has a date, does she not?"

"Yupp. Come to think about it, I'll ask 'Mela for something to wear."

"Exactly, that's the spirit. And so do her parents, by the way."

"So you and Kit can do whatever?" Dairine grinned and Nita threw a pillow at her.

"Kit!!!!!"

Kit groaned.

"'Mela, do you actually need something? Or do you want to pester me about Ronan? Because he's just not interested in anyone, so stop asking. I'm not even on good terms with him."

"I actually wanted to do you a small favor little brother. Thanks for the confidence boost though!" Carmela qquipped cheerfully, an edge of sarcasm to her tone at her last words.

She burst in to his room, carrying a small pink gift bag with red tissue paper sticking out of it.

Kit dismissed this. He knew her better.

"What's up with the frilly girly romantic bag?" He asked instead, and tried not to throw up.

"I got it from Nectar Candyland. Delectable chocolate."

"For who?" I asked, feigning interest.

"For Nita. Well, it has your name on it. AS the sender."

Kit blanched.

"Please, Kit, you know you like her. I'm surprised you've admitted it to me and Dairine, and I'm doing you and me a favor. If Nita's out of the picture, I'd be knocking out competition."

"And this is the 'favor' that you said you'd do for me?" Kit was speechless.

"Uh huh."

"You know how Neets feels about love, 'Mela." He tried to reason with her. "And I don't need my big sister medaling in my romantic life."

"Yeah, I know. I told her to come over earlier because I need a favor." She said airily. "And your romantic life? What romantic life? I only intend to do good."

Just as Kit was opening his mouth to say something sarcastic back to his older sister, the phone rang. Carmela dove for it.

"Probably one of her hoard of boy toys who wants an audition." He muttered. Carmela shot him a death glare.

"Hello? "Oh hey Dairine!" "Oh not at all! Come on over!" "Yes I told you so!" "See ya! And tell Neets to come over early, as in, before my date. I want to talk to her." "Yepp, exactly." "Okay bye." She hung up.

And then turned her attention to the small bag with the silk handle and a hint of red velvet under the tissue paper.

"By the way, I got her a charm for her bracelet."

"You know that's not an ordinary bracelet?"

"Yupp. I had Dairine configure the material I needed and shaped it with the help of the TV guide." She smiled.

He groaned inwardly.

"Don't worry. I'll give you all the credit to this one."

"Neets!"

"Hey 'Mela, what's up?" Nita asked, a little warily.

"I was wondering if you could model this dress for me?"

Her mouth fell open in shock.

"What?"

Carmela showed her the dress. It wasn't that bad, really. In her hand, she held a light blue dress made from some kind of clingy fabric with silver lining and a pair of leggings topped with silver flats.

"Okay, but can't you ask someone else to do it?"

"Nope. Now change." She commanded,, smiling slightly and snapping her fingers.

Nita rolled her eyes and went in to the Rodriguez's bathroom, took a shower, and changed, just to appease Carmela. She walked out, running a brush through her long brown hair.

Carmela clapped her hands, smiling appreciatively.

"Yes!!! Now get used to this, and I'll be back to take your picture for my collage." She grinned.

'This was only a half truth,' Carmela thought to herself. 'Because I really do need Nita to model for my fashion project.'

"Are you leaving for your date?" Carmela winked. "See you around midnight!"

Kit decided he really wanted to take Nita out to an actual restaurant, because it was Valentines Day.

"hey Neets!" He hugged her enthusiastically and took a step back, examining her outfit. The dress hugged her figure perfectly, and made her look even more beautiful. 'And now I know what 'Mela means when she goes on about how fabric and color compliment you.'

"You look great."

"Thanks. I'm doing 'Mela a favor. So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we go and grab some Italian. My treat."

"Kit, we don't exactly have to go out and do something that expensive." Nita protested, "I know, but I want to. I can't even do this for my best friend?" Kit pouted.

She relented after a tad more persuasion.

"Fine."

All the while, Kit couldn't keep his eyes off of Nita. He noticed waiters staring at him with envy because they had presumed that Nita was his "date". He smiled slightly at that while listening to her talking about everything and nothing. Her company was enough to make him glow with happiness.

"Kit, thanks for dinner. It was amazing."

He smiled. "Anything for my best friend. You want dessert?"

"Want to split something with me?"

His heart shot up in to his throat.

"Sure."

They ended up splitting a small delicate bowl of icecream, where most of it ended up on her face, thanks to me. We were laughing throughout the whole duration of the twenty minutes of eating our dessert.

I laughed with her, aware that I was only three inches from her. "Really Kit? Pass me a napkin." I complied, tossing her the napkins to Nita and helped clean up the mess we made. As I mopped the soggy mess of icecream from the table, I noticed something in the handbag that matched the dress.

Carmela's giftbag favor.

"I need a mirror." Nita muttered. "I need to make sure I don't have icecream everywhere." Kit laughed nervously.

Nita put a hand in the bag slung across her shoulder, digging through it.

She watched Kit subtly clench his hands under the table, his knuckles turning white. 'What's up with him?' I wondered briefly.

Her hand brushed something silky. Curious, she brought it out, noticing it was a giftbag, and noticing further, it had my name on it.

Huh.

"You got me a gift on Valentines Day??" I laughed. He was the perfect best friend. I unwrapped the contents of the bag and stared.

A small box of chocolates.

A energy fueling charm shaped suspiciously like a hart with a K.

And a red card.

Nita,

I really don't want to write some meaningless romantic poem.. so I'll just say it. I really really like you. And it is you who managed to completely engulf me.

Kit

I looked up, speechless. Words failed me.

Thoughts ran through my mind, forbidden thoughts I forced myself never to feel.

Kit just stared at her calmly, and I felt as if I should look back. 'I never noticed how expressive his eyes are,' I thought, and stomped on the thought.

And then it hit me…

'If I'm going to do this,' she thought fiercely, 'It's going to be Kit. Because I could fall in love with him. He does have the potential.'

"Hey," she said quietly, leaning forward.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his. Drawing back, she maintained eye contact as color rose to his cheeks.

"Let's give this a shot. I do like you, more than I should. And since you like me, we'll see where this goes. Hopefully it doesn't affect our partnership."

Kit smiled, his expression visibly softening.

"It won't ruin it, it'll only prosper." He whispered, easing his lips over hers, and kissing Nita with tenderness and passion. She sank in to his kiss, completely at bliss.

"Neets! I knew it!" Carmela exclaimed, striding over and snapping a picture. "You look gorgeous, and that is the perfect expression I need and the perfect pose!"

"'Mela, what are you doing here?" Kit said irritably, pulling back. Nita flushed, her face heating up.

"I ditched my date because he was a jerk and saw the note you left on the fridge. Thank Popi for making you tell your whereabouts. I'm happy you're finally admitting to Nita you like her! Congratulations!"

Nita smiled at Kit, and winked at Carmela.

'Thanks, 'Mela."

"Anything for my best friends!" She threw her arms around Nita and flounced out, looking smugly satisfied with herself.


End file.
